The Colour of Blood
by The Pill's Pretzel
Summary: The only ones that know the colour of blood are those who know what it is to bleed.
1. Prologue The Colour of Blood

Disclaimer: It is my deep regret to inform you gracious people who are blessing this pathetic attempt at a story with your eyes, that I own nothing you would recognize. The plot sadly is mine, but what plot it is I have not yet found out.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The Colour of Blood  
  
Prologue  
  
I've heard people comment about the colour of blood, and it's then that I wonder, what colour is it that they speak of? The deep dry purple-red of scabs? The soft, mocking pink as you look past this layer of skin into another? The bright vivid red as it wells up in to the cut? The cherry bubble that wells up as it hesitates before descending elegantly down the arm? No, it was true, they knew not of the colour they spoke. For those who know the colour of blood are those who know what it is to bleed.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A.N.: Well, my turn to ramble. As you may have guessed by now, this story will probably be triggering. It is based on my personal experience but based is the key word. It is not all my experience, but has been twisted and torn apart in my mind. I'm not quite sure what exactly I am doing writing all of a sudden as I have always thought myself to be horrible at it, so obviously any and all criticism is welcome but may not always be used. I warn you now, I may get viscous so please do not take it to heart. The is merely the prologue, I have most of Ch.1 written but e-mail or review and tell me if you feel it is worth writing.  
  
Ciao,  
  
The Pill's Pretzel 


	2. Chapter 1 Insane and Alone

I have officially decided to use this as the disclaimer for the whole story so as I won't have to paste it each and every chapter. So here you go:  
  
Disclaimer: It is my deep regret to inform you gracious people who are blessing this pathetic attempt at a story with your eyes, that I own nothing you would recognize. The plot sadly is mine, but what plot it is I have not yet found out.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most!"-Anonymous  
  
The Colour of Blood  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny sighed and slumped to the floor. Looking at all that blurred faces around her, peering at her with their nosy piercing gazes, filled with what they would explain to her to be concern. She slowly opened her eyes and awaited the tirade that was sure to start any moment. The yelling the screaming the "how could you", same as it had been after she had taken the five extra vials of that gruesome potion Madame Pomfrey had drowned her in every time she had been sick. Her intent was to kill then; now, now it was to survive. But they wouldn't understand.  
  
She sat up, still waiting already on the verge of zoning out. But the rant didn't come, instead the calm, remorseful voice simply said "A bed has been booked at St. Mungo's, she leaves in 10 minutes."  
  
At this she was wide-awake and alert. These imbeciles wanted to send her, Virginia Anne Weasley, to a hospital? What for? Were they confirming her insanity? 'Well, Duh' she thought. She could have told them she was mentally unstable, that it wasn't the bloody hormones her mother was always raving about. Did they really think that staying with other crazies and spreading the craziness would help any? No she knew she was too far in for that, if the hands had been held out earlier...maybe. But by now she was on her own. And she liked it that way.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A.N. I know, I know, its short, yell at me all you want. Just not too loudly, as I have a massive headache that is threatening to topple me at any second. As much as I hate to admit it, I am sick, and this means chicken noodle soup...which I hate. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but no guarantees on the length or the time between updates. Thx so much to my first reviewer:  
  
Cassi Angelica- Thx. I didn't think it was good. But hey at least someone has some confidence in my abilities. And trust me I will knock myself out with it. Thx a lot.  
  
Ciao,  
  
The P's P 


	3. Chapter 2 The Descendent

You're afraid to fall  
But every night  
You descend with the sun  
  
-Me (2002)  
  
The Colour of Blood  
  
Chapter 2  
  
There was utter silence as she was lead out of the infirmary and down to the grounds where a carriage was waiting. She was vaguely aware of Ron and Harry whispering in the background to each other whilst following with her bags. They had told her she would only be gone for a few days, 2 weeks at the maximum, but she knew better.  
  
She paused before entering the carriage, taking in the beauty of the enchanting black thestrals. She knew that she shouldn't be able to see them at her age, she was only 15, and she was supposed to be innocent. But, she couldn't remember a time when she was ever truly innocent. She paused her thoughts as she turned and stiffly hugged her brother and Harry. It was so awkward and she wondered how it had come down to this.  
  
Faintly hearing their goodbyes, she resumed her thoughts. How had it come down to this? She was never innocent or rather had not been for quite some time, so it was not her loss of innocence that had created these awkward scenes. Most of her family most probably assumed her "utter and delirious tendencies" to have started due to the Tom Riddle incident. No, if they had opened their eyes they would have realized it began before that, long before that. Her routine had begun around 6 years ago, while she was 9. She couldn't quite remember why she began her descendent, but she could still feel the cold blood trickle down her arm. It was the beginning of survival and the end of sanity.  
  
Ginny never considered herself a normal child. She never liked to disillusion herself that way. She was odd and slightly proud of it. Unlike the other children she loved the dark and hated using lights like her mother insisted upon. She was more comfortable in the dark where she hid and watched in secret, where shadows would wrap around her like a security blanket, never letting her fall.  
  
She was exhausted; seemingly her insomnia had taken its toll. Drowsy, she watched the scenery go by. It was then that it occurred to her that she was alone in the carriage, she had not been designated a chaperone. She could open this door she was leaning upon and escape. "Where would she go?" She wondered. But that really didn't matter; anywhere was better than the loony bin.  
  
She forced all her wait on the door, noting the absence of a handle. The door stood solidly as if no pressure had been applied. It was locked. "Duh" she thought. "Alohomora" she whispered. Still, no signs of being unlocked, she tried to open it again. "Of course," she thought. They wouldn't leave the door with only a simple locking charm, no this was most definitely more intricate, designed to keep her trapped in the confines of the carriage  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The carriage lurched, and Virginia was startled awake. She must have drifted off she realized. But where was she now? She looked through the window and found herself in Hogsmead. Slightly confused she exited the carriage, which was now unlocked. Just as she turned to watch the carriage, her arm was roughly grabbed.  
  
She turned to find herself looking up at none other than Remus Lupin. Or rather Professor Remus Lupin . Now why are you here? she thought dryly. As if on cue he replied to her unanswered question.  
  
"I've been asked to escort you to the hospital and make sure you were settled in okay" he said in a tone bordering on a drawl worthy of a Malfoy.  
  
Ah so that was it, the Queer Coot was trying to find something for him to do because the rest of them were just to damn busy with the Invincible Ego to bother dealing with her. Remus didn't want to be here and neither did she, but it seemed that neither of them had a choice.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A.N. I personally believe this chapter it total and utter crap, no offense. I am so sick I shall faint and die. Actually I have been fainting. My mom keeps cuddling and feeding me chicken soup. I hate both of those things so hence I'm up in my room writing this, whilst attempting to keep my eyes open. Lucky for me I finished most of it early this morning due to my extreme bouts on insomnia. I know this was a strange place to end this but I really cannot write anymore. But before I leave this to go to bed here's to my reviewers:  
  
Cassi Angelica- Thank you again. I'm not quite sure it's her dark side but I can't find a word to describe it either.  
  
Happy-little-hobit: I'm not quite sure where it's going either. Well, I do, but I don't if that makes any sense at all? But thanks; I'm glad there are people out there who think it's passable.  
  
Ciao, Avi (a.k.a. The P's P) 


	4. Chapter 3 Transition

Warning: This chapter WILL contain swearing, so if you find it offensive, don't read!!  
  
Don't even think of gettin' inside  
  
Voices in my head, voices  
  
I got scratches, all over my arms  
  
One for each day, since I fell apart  
-Footsteps, Pearl Jam  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Silently, the pair flooed into the hospital, from Honeydukes. After signing Ginny in and making sure all the necessary paperwork was in place, Remus left her in her room to unpack.  
  
Looking at the surrounding white walls, Ginny was beginning to understand how only the crazy could live here; the décor alone would drive you insane. She looked around for a place to put her stuff when she felt a gaze boring a hole in her back. Dropping her bags she whipped around only to be faced by a calm figure with crossed arms leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"You can leave 'em right there. We have house elves for a reason, ya know" drawled a girl who looked no more then 15. "Kali, by the way" she introduced as she walked swiftly towards Ginny, her long black hair trailing behind her.  
  
Standing a little taller and holding out her hand, "Virginia" she stated. Kali suddenly grabbed her arm. "Well, we know why you're here," she said, sounding slightly more receptive. "I must admit I was curious."  
  
Just then a small cobra slithered in, followed by stately reddish-orange cat with stunning blue eyes. Looking questioningly at the petite Indian girl, Kali quickly introduced them. "These are my therapy mates, that's Cerridwen, she's an African Golden Cat, and this is my baby Styx." She calmly stroked the cobra sliding up her arm. "Therapy mates?" "Yeah, the Holy Ones implanted a therapy program requiring each participant to have a bird, a reptile and a cat or dog." Kali stated with rolling eyes. "Something about venting frustrations, loyalty and responsibility. If you don't want either/or of the pets, just throw a fit. I did, it works all the time, except on the meds. Once they get you started on those, they're impossible to get off of. And don't worry, the hospital pays for them." she explained, glancing at Ginny's robes.  
  
Before Virginia could reply, there was a sharp knock at the door. She heard Kali mutter something about "the Holy Ones gracing us with their presence" as a nurse entered. Nodding curtly in greeting to both of them, she explained, "I'm here to check the new patients bags." With that she opened up the bags and removed all of Virginia's belts and all strings including her shoelaces. The nurse, who she now identified as being Lucy by her nametag, then proceeded to tell to remove all her jewellery. Reluctantly she handed it all over. Lucy then proceeded to leave, telling Ginny to have a nice stay. Just as Kali opened her mouth to comment, Lucy's head popped back in and told Kali that she would be moved into Virginia's room. This obviously did not suit Kali, and true to her word she began throwing a fit.  
  
"I f***in refuse to move rooms!!! I don't wanna f***in move!!!I refuse you motherf***er!! You're always doing this to me you stupid, b*tchy jacka$$. "You little bint, I hate you!!! You always do this. I don't wanna move, it hurts to move!!!" she screamed, banging her head on the wall. Quickly the nurse moved to soothe her. "It's okay, we're not moving you anywhere. Virginia can move to your room. It's okay; it's okay..." the nurse cooed. From her spot on the bed, Virginia could see Kali's grin starting to spread. Kali then sank to the floor and begin nodding her head. Seeing Kali had calmed, Lucy clapped and instructed the houself that appeared to take Virginia's bags to Kali's room and unpack her. Lucy then left quietly.  
  
Stretching her neck and arching her back, Kali called for Cerridwen. Twisting her neck, she said "Wha'd I tell ya? Easy as pie. Trust me you'll like the view better in my room." With that she left, Styx around her neck and Cerridwen at her heels.  
  
Slowly Virginia followed, entering her new world and shedding her old. Beginning the transition between colours.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A.N. I am still sick, much to my disappointment and I have sooo much work to catch up on in school. But I'm home right now and on drugs...about 6 different ones. And I feel like a quick rant, so please indulge me. My guidance counsellor called yesterday and supposedly I missed an appointment I didn't make. And then she proceeded to tell me how my being "jaded, bitter, sarcastic and snarky will eventually/potentially ruin my future" thus she, who is also my English teacher has signed me up for a short story contest in which I must write a fairytale. I don't friggin do fairytales, so I'm afraid she'll be oh so sorely disappointed with what I do give to her. * smiles sweetly* Whopps,lol. Well there was my mini rant for the chapter. *grins * Oh and about my characters, yes their names do mean something so feel free to look them up,lol. Thank you to my reviewers, who read my crappy chapter before this and will most probably be disappointed with one too.  
  
Cassi Angelica- lol, it does rock, you can get so much done at 2am:D  
  
Athena-Sparow- Thanks, I love my prologue (not too modest, am I? oh well, can't be everything) it came to me a 1am during an insomnia period,lol.  
  
Samara- Thanks, I hope so too. Sooner or later the 6 something pills have to take effect, rite?  
  
Till next time, Avi 


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations

Razors pain you;  
  
Rivers are damp;  
  
Acids stain you;  
  
And drugs cause cramp.  
  
Guns aren't lawful;  
  
Nooses give;  
  
Gas smells awful;  
  
You might as well live.  
  
-- Dorothy Parker, Resume  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
How long she'd been here, Virginia, or rather Gin as she was now called, had no idea. Her time was once again jumping, almost as if she was living someone else's memories, as their life flashed before them. She had come to find a cold, bitter comfort here, an almost new existence. It was as if Virginia didn't really exist, all that was there was Gin. She had learned her nickname meant "silver" in Japan and that suited her perfectly. Silver was second place, second choice to gold, not forgotten enough to be shunted to bronze but enough to be remembered at last minute. No one remembers the person who comes in second, and no one remembered her.  
  
Occasionally she received a floo call from her family, to remind her that she had existed before this place. They would talk at a rapid pace, almost afraid to let her speak, as if she might some how spread her "craziness" to them through the burning embers. Tell her how glad they were she was getting better how it hurt to have her so far from them. She knew it was a lie though; she had always been in the way, shunted from place to place until she was needed. She wasn't a weakling, they had found that out during the war, but her family had refused to let her actually battle; only allowing her to enter the field after the battles to heal the injured. She had done no real fighting, as her brothers constantly reminded her, but she had seen things. Things that haunted her wherever she looked.  
  
But the was over, the good guys had won, as they should have. And according to her parents she would win too. Reminding her that once you hit rock bottom you could only go up. But they didn't understand, that the tears you cry, the sweat that runs as you desperately try to claw your way back out, erodes the rock, until your sinking deeper and deeper. Until it seems you can never get out.  
  
They had never really been right, yet she had always trusted them. They were her family; they could do her no wrong. Yet she was here, and it should be wrong. In truth, she could see now, she had no family only friends and living acquaintances. The fewer emotional attachments, the easier it was to exist. And surviving was getting easier each day.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N Yowdy y'all, I know its been quite awhile since my last update and I apologize greatly, but as you know, life happens. I am hoping to finish the 5th chapter this weekend and posting it next Monday, before I head off on my New York band trip. Hoping being the key word. This chapter isn't really well written but I've been working on my jaded fairy tale so it's a bit strange to switch to finishing this. I realize this chapter contains no plot, but it is based on my own past journal entries, the next chapter will be more exciting I promise. And always, to my reviewers, THANK-YOU!!!!  
  
Parched: I realize that you did not in fact post your review, instead choosing to e-mail me. Strange much? As for your flame, I really don't give a flying fucking shit. How fucking dare you have the audacity to tell me I have no fucking clue what I am talking about. I may be young but I'm fucking old enough and experienced enough to write this. You don't know what I've lived through and you have no bloody right to tell me off. I'm not trying to play the bloody fucking victim, I'm attempting to write a story BASED on my experiences, based being the key word. And, bloody hell, I did NOT say I was the next Margaret Atwood or Edgar Allen Poe, I've even admitted my story is crap, so leave me the fuck alone. And by the way, your lucky I'm tired and not in the mood to really go at you.  
  
Cassi Angelica: As always Thx!!!!! Lol, sounds like you had fun*grins* And yeah I do know quite a bit, unfortunately*sigh* Can't wait 'till your next review.  
  
Kirjava Deamon: Thank-you for the review. I wasn't quite sure whether to actually type out the word or not, hence asterisks to be on the safe side. But I see your point, and I'll be sure to truly swear next time. *grins*  
  
Anywhoo, until next time,  
  
Ria 


	6. Just kill me now! please? Pretty please?

AN. This is just an author's note, I apologize, feel free to shoot me. It's been about a month and a half, I think anyway, since I last updated and for this I am extremely sorry. I've been so busy lately and lets just say a lot of shit has hit the fan, if you'll please put up with the expression. Basically, I'm in extreme trouble at this point in time, which is part of the reason I have time to write this. I do have chapter 6 and 7 written up, but unfortunately, for some time now, I've felt I have to re-write this whole bloody story because I'm not quite sure I like how it is written. But, I am really not feeling up to it at this point in time. So any criticism from reviewers is extremely welcome, and Mr/Ms/Mrs/Miss Parched, your flame was used roast my Guidance Councillor, so I found some use for it after all, P.S. I hope you got my reply? Any way I have a question for all my reviewers/readers, do you think Gin should become romantically involved with anybody? Who? Why or why not? Tell me what you think and don't be afraid to be an anonymous reviewer, just as long as you don't give irritating reviews like Parched.  
  
This time only one thanks to hand out: Thank you sooooooo much to Cassi Angelica, especially for the support, lol. By the Way, I still read Dr. Seuss, huge fan!!!looks paranoid My friends still love to laugh at me because of it grins And I doubt anything can spurt growth in brain the size if theirs....yes, even cow brain. But tell me what you think about this whole romance business, I'm really curious.  
  
P.S. I can't speel either.  
  
Hopefully updating soon and entirely at your mercy until then and even after, Jazzy [a.k.a. The P's P] 


End file.
